


All but I am

by BreezyboiUwU



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Death, Fluff, Gore, Long ass story, M/M, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Packs, Rape, Smut, There’s so many characters that I might or might not add lmao, Underage - Freeform, Violence, Wolves, all smut tags that I don’t feel like writing out, impregnate, might just see if it gets hits for fun, might not even finish the work, omega Hinata Shouto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreezyboiUwU/pseuds/BreezyboiUwU
Summary: Kei is a cute little kid living the perfect life and one day his family is murdered infront of him and his brother kidnapped. Kei has to uncover mysteries and untold stories to find and brother and rescue him, and take revenge on his family. On the way he meets friends and packs. And maybe even Love?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first ever work! I’m so excited to write this even tho it’s actual shit but most people that write would know that everyone’s first story sucks ass so um here we go. I wanted to say that this story could just be for fun to see the amount of hits or if people want more. I think it’s pretty bad and just wanted to get the feel for writing. So this could just be a practice run then I’ll start figuring out some good content. Would love to hear opinion PLEASE i don’t take offense easily. It’s great for a young writer to get commentary. Anyways thank you guys for support and can’t wait to see if this goes somewhere or not lmao

When I was 10 years old it was a crisp early morning in November. The sun was barely breaching the horizon, glistening over the pure white snow. Luckily my thick cream colored coat kept me warm. As I stomped through the large masses of snow, my pads felt sharp and spiky from the cold. I shoveled over to a thinner section by a large bare oak. Crouching, I waited. Still and silent, trying to not make a single noise. Up in the distance was a large body of brunt gold. Thick and fluffy fur stood out in the white void. The body was sniffing around, tail high up in the air. Definitely not alert. Being precautious, I slowing crept closer. Ah perfect now I just need to slowly creep around this boulder- what?!, I thought to myself, he’s gone! 

I quickly turned around and BAM I was thrown over the boulder on my side and pounced on, he weighed three times the size of me, pushing his weight on top I could barely get a breath in.   
“U-uncle.....!”, I wheezed, the weight finally came off my back, and I took a large gasp in.   
“What the hell Akiteru where you trying to kill me?!”, yelling and coughing loudly at the same time.  
“Now that’s a bit unfair Kei. To the looks of it I’d say you where trying to “kill” me first” He said with a shit eating grin on his face.   
“God your so annoying, I really was about to get you that time dammit!”, darn Akiteru was just too good.   
“Hey stupid watch your mouth, you wouldn’t want mom and dad hearing that kind of language now would you~?” He huffed in a amusement   
“ whatever....,” I muttered back. Shoving him with my shoulder.   
“What the heck are you doing out here in the first place, you know mom and dad are probably freaking out, thanks to your big bro though, your safe and sound,” He said in amusement.   
“Well I wanted to get out of the cave and go hunting with you! It’s so boring in the cave,” I whined, lowering my ears to my head.   
“Sorry to say Kei but I haven’t had any luck myself, it’s too cold and all the grass is buried. Come on, let’s head on back.” 

My family lives in Canada, up in the prairies. The winters are pretty long but when summer comes it’s gorgeous. There are a few real packs that live in Canada, who have territory that belongs to them. My family and I are very small and self-sufficient. We go from place to place, following the herds. Trying to survive the best we can. But winter is almost peaking, which means we need to start storing up food. 

My parents are shifters. In the beginning of the wolf era, there was no such thing as wolf and human combined but from mutation and adaptation, we’ve become more known as werewolves. Both my parents are betas. My brother is an alpha and I’m an.... omega. I’ve never been happy with my ranking, after my first heat I cried for days. I really thought I was going to be an alpha like my brother but apparently God had other plans for me. Back in the day omegas used to be very belittled and used as breeders in packs, Mom and dad told me it’s not like that anymore but I doubt it. Omegas where basically at the bottom of the social pyramid which was just lovely. Honestly discrimination these days huh. I just wish I didn’t need to stick a dildo up my butt every three months, like who the hell signed off on that? I thought animals where supposed to be surviving here not giving themselves disadvantages. It’s already hard enough to live in the cold, now I gotta deal with this shit?! 

Up ahead a bunch of crows scattered out from the trees, flying in our direction squawking loudly. Clearing me from my thoughts I noticed faint screams, and the smell of BLOOD! I looked at my brother in terroir receiving a reflection of myself. We quickly dashed towards our den, hopping over the depths of snow. We slid to a stop when we discovered blood all over our den sight and my parents fighting back to back a huge pack of wolves! Oh my god! OH MY GOD! 

“HIDE KEI AND WAIT TIL I FIND YOU, NOW!” My brother barked at me and full on alpha mode. I scurried to a near by bush, digging myself down into the snow. Trying to make myself as small as I could. I could hear snarls and loud barking. Please get out of there! 

30 minutes had passed and it finally got quite. Many pads stomped through the snow and left. I waited and waited for my brother to come and get me but nothing. It wasn’t until dark when I decided to slowly come out of my hiding spot. The wind blew in my face and prickled my nose.   
“mom.....dad......?” I whispered “Aki....?” Please some one answer me, why is no one answering me?!   
I stumbled over and soft bundle landing on my face. The smell of blood was flooding through my nose now. I licked my mouth tasting it. Turning around my mother was distorted and laying awkwardly on the ground.   
“mom?” I couldn’t hear her breaths. Getting closer I stood in horror. There lied my mom, her entire stomach gutted open and her intestines surrounding her belly. A large pool of blood oozed from her body. Not far laid my dad. His neck was twisted in the opposite direction almost as if someone had blown a swift paw to the face so hard it broke his neck.   
“Akiteru.... Akiteru,” I yelled, voice cracking. “Akiteru where are you?!,” his body was no where to be found not even a fresh scent. Akiteru was....... missing. And I was alone. Broken and hysterical, my heart pounding wildly. I collapsed. Breaking into a long hard wail, crying, breaths coming short and fast. How could this have happened? It was such a beautiful morning, how could God be so cruel? What did I do to deserve this? I’m all alone... I don’t have a family anymore. why.... Why..... WHY?! Who would do this to us?! 

I cried hard for many hours, eventually tiring and falling into a deep sleep. The next morning was a blur, my parents bodies where still there and by now hard from rigor mortis. My brother was still missing and I felt miserable. My coat was caked in blood. I slowly got up and went to a stream near by washing myself off. My body was numb, I didn’t even react to the cold splash of water on my legs. As I sat in the stream looking at my reflection I could see my clouded eyes and bloodied face. I looked like a walking corpse. 

3 days had passed and I was starving. My home wasn’t even home anymore and the den was cold. I need to find food. My parents were dead and Akiteru was missing. I’m going to find him and rescue him. Who ever or what ever had taken him was going to pay, if it’s the last thing I do I will avenge my parents and rip their throats out one by one. This was the beginning of my journey. 

9 years later:  
It was a early morning in June. I was laying in my new den that I had built and enjoying the rabbit I had caught. From my last home I had decided to move more West to get closer to pack territories. Living on my own was tough but considering what I have already been through it was nothing. Akiteru was still missing. And I was still alone. But I kinda liked it that way. Having someone with you means you have to converse or share food. Sounds just tragic to me. By now I was a full grown adult. The last time I shifted for a heat I noticed how large I had become. I was long and lean. Which was nice because now I was a lot faster. Having long legs is the best, you feel like you can run for forever. Who cares what those say about omegas being useless. My vertical was crazy high, my speed was outstanding, and living alone all this time made me super tactful and vigilant. From now and then I still have nightmares about my parents. My dreams have decreased over time but they still haunt me. 

I heard crackling in the distance, quickly looking up I saw a small orange fur ball and something chasing it? I got up and trotted closer to get a better look. I haven’t seen anyone in this area since I’ve been here, this is really strange. Over in the field was a orange dog being chased by a... coyote? What the hell? What, no, wait it wasn’t an orange dog it looked like a pup, dammit I gotta get over there now! I started to charge over to the fiasco, once I was close enough I jumped and landed on the back of the coyote, slamming it to the ground. The coyote screeched in fright. I lightened my hold a little and the coyote scurried under my grasp and ran away, tail in between its legs. Ugh stupid coyotes their so irritating. I huffed in annoyance. 

“DANG that was so coooool!,” I turned around and looking up right in my face was the fire ball, in my personal space. I scooted back a bit, clearing my throat.   
“Uh yeah no problem,” gosh I haven’t spoken to anyone in ages I sound like a chicken.   
“You were all like BWAH and BAM and KAPOOSH haha and OMG your so BIG holy crap your HUGE?!,” the bundle of orange sputtered. “Anyways, Hi I’m Hinata! Hinata Shouto!,” he wagged his tail fast in enthusiasm.   
O great a spaz. This kid looked annoying. Plus he was almost shredded to pieces how can he be so..... excited what the fuck?   
“Uh okay good day then bye.” Sweet and short nice one Kei you are such a conversationalist. Turning around I started to head back to my den.   
“W-Wait! Where are you going! We just met!,” the kid exclaimed. What the hell does he mean , I’m obviously going home.   
“Uh home.” I answered   
“But we just met come on you saved me, Uh Uh let me repay you okay!”   
“Nope it’s fine,I’m good” what in the world is wrong with this guy?   
“Please I’ll do anything, I could catch you lunch eve- WAA,” turning around the kid had fallen over his own legs. Good lord, catch me food really you can’t even walk.   
“Look kid I’m fine just go home,” I started to get angry   
“please. Please don’t go. I’m- I’m alone.” He said softer   
Alone. This kid was also alone just like me. I haulted, glancing back at the kid.  
The other started up again, “my family abandoned me because I’m an omega. I don’t have anyone, and I’m scared to be out here alone. Please, please let me stay with you. I mean we are the same aren’t we? We gotta stick together? I-I mean I won’t stay for long I’ll go as soon as you tell me, I was just think-“   
“Stop it,” I interrupted him. Damn this kid rambles. “Come on. Let’s go.” I was really going to regret this later wasn’t I. I could feel the joy radiating off of this kid trailing behind me. 

We walked back into my den, which if this kid is going to live with me it would have to be hollowed out more for space.   
“So how old are you anyways pup?” I laid down looking at him.   
“What I’m not a pup! Im practically full grown!,” he yelped “And I’m 15 thank you.” He stuck his chin up.   
This kid was 15? But he’s so small and tiny. Or maybe I’m just large. Ha. I mean he said he was also an omega so that adds to it too I guess. Huh and omega. Oomeeggaa. This is a weird feeling I have never met another one of mine. He literally looks like the definition of an omega though. All cute and lean and pretty. His fur was so striking too.   
“Mm. Well if you want to live with me start hollowing out the cave so you can have some where to sleep.” I turned over and curled on myself to sleep. I eventually started to hear digging and scratching. After about 20 minutes. Hinata was panting hard. Walking over to Kei he collapsed next to him. At first Kei was annoyed, Hinata had the whole cave to sleep and I had to be right next to me. And he’s noisy and sweaty. Urg I rolled to my other side looking at him. He was fast asleep, drooling and sniffling. Legs sticking out every where. God this kid was so hyper for no reason. I mean his parents abandoned him like what the fuck? Turning back over and curling in on himself he shut his eyes. Feeling the warm sun landing on him it felt great. Maybe it’s because Hinata was so crazy and joyful it was starting to rub off on himself. He almost started to even feel a bit. Happy.


	2. Beyond yonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Tsukishima have begun their journey together! And are starting to face unexpected circumstances with danger and adventure! There are mysterious clans that are soon to be introduced to the duo. Are they prepared to take them on? Does this have anything to do with finding Akiteru?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I decided to add onto the story and maybe keep updating it in the future. I’m not even sure myself what the hell the plot is lmao. But I guess it’s coming along. Not sure about when I’ll update. It’s probably going to be random. Also smut and actual relationships might not happen for a while. I’m trying to get the whole story sorted out before I start with all that. Mmkay thanks for reading this shit it makes me really happy lol. ALSO I decided to change the POV, welp I’m going to do third and first and maybe everything. I don’t really know I’m just kinda playing around with it lol

It was an early cool morning. Tsukishima was sitting up on a hill, breeze icy and blowing against his thick coat. It’s almost the beginning of spring, Tsukishima thought to himself. Ever since Hinata and I moved more into the valley, hunting and shelter has been somewhat easier to find. Soon mating season will be near. Then there will be easy prey to feast on to get our strength back.  
As Tsukishima looked around all he could see was the vast waist of white, twinkling against the sun. Almost blinding to the eye. How could something so gorgeous be so cruel?  
Tsukishima slowly stood, clearing his thoughts while shaking his pelt. This was a mission, he thought, no time for the past. He quickly creeped over to the near by boulder and crouched. The sun was almost high, which means Hinata should be close with the herd. As Tsukishima waited atop the hill, Hinata was carefully following a herd of elk, getting prepared to start a stampede. It took a few months to be able to work diligently together and be one. But now we were the perfect team. Tsukishima waited, still and low. Ears perked and ready. In the clearing he heard a high pitched howl. Hinata has started. In the distance, loud and heavy steps of hooves slammed against hard cold ground. The lead elk whipped past him, then a few bucks then the bulk of the group. Steady now, steady. He was on his tiptoes, muscles bunched up ready to leap. He finally saw a pocket where there was only bulls. NOW! Tsukishima jumped out of his spot and charged into the hole separating a third of the group towards Hinata, which was on the other side caging them in.  
Tsukishima could see Hinata on the other side. Running fast with his tongue flapping in the wind. Ha what a sight. Hinata soon looked over at him, smiling. It’s time to start closing in. Both Tsukishima and Hinata quickly got closer to eachother, leaving room for only one bull, as the rest dispersed. Tsukishima leans in and snapped at the elks feet, slicing its calfs with his sharp razor teeth. The elk stumbled and collapsed on itself. Leaving Hinata to leap and sink his teeth into the elks neck, putting his weight on her upper body. Tsukishima quickly got on the bulls back legs to keep it from protesting and lashing out. It took 10 minutes before the bull finally quit kicking and settled down to her death.  
“Dang that was awesome! That was our best catch yet!” Hinata yipped.  
Tsukishima hummed in response, already starting to settle and eat. Both wolves knowing that they weren’t going to be starving tonight was quite the relief.  
As the two finished up, they started to make their way back to the belly of the valley. Since the snow was starting to melt it was sloppy and squishy between the wolves paws. Splattering water and mud everywhere.  
“You know Kei, I’ve been thinking about the clans and stuff and how mysterious they are. Like how come no one around here’s seen them? How can they be so secluded even though they LITERALLY could be our neighbors?!” Hinata exclaimed.  
“I wouldn’t be too loud Hinata they could be watching us right now, lurking under our very noses... waiting...for us to make one wrong move.... then BAM they would chew you right up and use your bones as tooth picks” Tsukishima chuckled to himself mischievously since he didn’t even have to look behind him to tell that Hinata was shaking with his tail between his legs. Hinata was able to be convinced about things very easily, it wasn’t a very good trait per say but it was funny to mess with.  
“Could they really be watching us right now?” Hinata shivered. “Would they really eat their own species...?!” Hinata was so gullible it was hilarious.  
“I don’t know, they seem like the type that would torture its kill first and taunt it, then even- “ Tsukishima stopped abruptly looking up towards to mountains.  
“Did you head that?” Tsukishima whispered.  
“That’s not funny Kei! Your really scaring me right now! You better cut it own!” Hinata yelped.  
“Shhh be quite....” Tsukishima heard it again. “It sounds like rumbling..... what the hell?”  
“Now you’ve done it Kei. This has gone too far. I know you like to play pranks on me but this really isn’t...” Hinata slowly came to a stop. Tsukishima was looking at him in horror.  
The ground started to shake under both wolves and they could hear the rumbling of the mountain above.  
“Avalanche...” Tsukishima whispered in fear.  
“Run! RUN DAMMIT RUN!” Tsukishima barked loudly!  
Both wolves where running at full speed, paws pounding on the sloshy ground, chests heaving. Up ahead was a clear open field! And then a drop off! A drop off, WHAT A DROP OFF!? Fucking hell this is bad this was really bad!  
“Hinata there’s a cliff ahead! We’re gonna have to jump!” Tsukishima yelled at the other wolf.  
“WHAT?! How could this get any worse?!” Hinata screeched in response.  
Behind the two wolves was a ginormous storm of snow crushing everything in its path. Getting faster and larger, waiting to capture the wolves in suffocation.  
“Fuck, Fuck, FUCK! This is really bad. Kei do you see how big that gap is?! How are we going to make that jump?!” Hinata hollered.  
“Hinata I’ve seen your jumping skills! Your leg strength is fucking crazy okay?! I mean, if you would like to stop now by all means there’s a lovely FUCKING AVALANCHE WAITING FOR YOU!” Both wolves looked at eachother in terror.  
Either we make it or we don’t, they both thought. Looking straight ahead the drop off was only a couple more meters. Pushing forward with large strides and claws digging into the snow hard, bunching up their muscles and pushing off the ledge. Both wolves where in the air, almost gliding in the sky to the other side. This moment practically felt like it was in slow motion. Until slamming into the hard ground and bouncing a couple of feet to a slow slide, stopped the beautiful moment. 

“Ah fuck I think I broke everything in my body..” Tsukishima grunted. Both the wolves lungs burned from the exertion in energy. Bodies pumping with adrenaline. The two slowly got up and looked at eachother.  
“Hahahahah.” “Hahaha hahah.......” “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA” both wolves burst into laughter.  
“Holy shit we made it! HAHAHA” Hinata barked excitedly. Both boys where hooting and hollering in joy.  
“O my fuck we actually made it. I for real thought that was the end there?!” Tsukishima exclaimed  
“Hehehhee....” Both boys slowly came down from the rush.  
“Hey... we’ve never been over here before..” Hinata stated.  
The other side seemed some what colder and darker. With less life to it you could say. We had escaped from valleys and Meadows to tall dark pine trees.  
“Just the atmosphere itself feels different.. the fuck why is it so creepy lookin?” Tsukishima questioned in distaste.  
It was too dangerous for the boys to go back at this point. Plus with all their energy used up there was no way they could make that leap anytime soon. The two omegas carefully started to make their way towards the forest into the dark abyss.  
“I don’t really like this Kei it’s...super scary and uncomfortable I don’t like it I don’t like it at all.” Hinata’s ears were cast down to his head. Tsukishima looked back at him with confidence.  
“Hey it’s gonna be okay, you just survived all that and your scared? Come on now the only reason it looks scary is because it’s starting to get dark outside. Let’s go and try to find some where to recoup and settle down.” Tsukishima lightly smiled, trying to make the younger omega feel better.  
As the two headed into the forest they did not know that this was the gates to the unknown. New species and shifters could be out in these woods. Maybe even a clan.


	3. Caution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Hinata are on some new grounds, which leads them to meeting some lovely other wolves along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to release a new one! Finals and shit was getting crazy but I finally was able to get a new chapter out, lord have mercy for the rest. Anyways hope you guys like where the story it going and if you got any Ideas or preferences for the story I’m all ears!

The two omegas silently walked through the darkening woods. Tsukishima was pressed up against the other shivering wolf, cooing lowly. Both of the omegas where stressed because of their new surroundings and how uneasy the atmosphere was. An owl hooted loudly above the two making Hinata jump fearfully, pressing harder into Tsukishima shaking. The older omega tucked him under his chin, scanning the area. It was just tall pines and short bushes nothing concealable enough for the two, Tsukishima thought to himself. Just up above though started to get more rocky and sharp edges, hopefully there could be a den near by. Tsukishima nudged Hinata and started to pick up the pace.   
“Tsuks look” Hinata yipped “there’s shelter, right over there by that big tree.” Hinata tugged him by the ear over to the den.   
“Well it’s not much but it will have to do,” Tsukishima sighed. Crawling into the small pit with a ledge covering it, Tsukishima curled around Hinata and tucked his nose into his coat.   
“All of our stuff and food and tools are covered in snow.. our home, do we even have one anymore?” Hinata whispered. Tsukishima licked his head, hushing him softly.  
“Don’t worry, I felt like we needed to move anyways. The valley was getting boring, this could be an adventure.” Tsukishima reassured Hinata.   
“But Keiii its so scary and dark over here! This place freaks me out-  
“Hinata sleep. We can figure it out tomorrow hush.” The larger omega pulled the younger closer to him, humming lowly. Sleep eventually laid her blanket over the two, caressing them into darkness. 

Waking up early the two omegas started migrating towards the top of the hill where the pines thinned out. Tsukishima was surprised by how beautiful the land actually was. Below the hill was a vast area of pines thinning out into a clearing, then in the far distance was large blue mountains with fog hugging the bottom. The two wolves haven’t seen mountains before from living in the plains their entire life, this was an entire new experience.   
“WaaHHHH Kei look look look! It’s freaking large boulders over there it’s so pretty! I’ve never seen anything so humongous oh my gawd!” The younger pranced around in excitement.   
He gazed at Hinata in amusement. This truly was a sight. Akiteru told me of them a long time ago but he never mentioned how astonishing they are.   
As they headed down the hill into thicker trees and bushes, the fog coming off the mountains seemed to be lurking in the forest. It had almost felt like a different setting all around. He crouched low, small pads trailing behind him. The smells of this new territory were different as well, what a strange setting. Up ahead Tsukishima could hear a faint stream.

“Let’s go clean up and catch some breakfast,” He nodded to Hinata.

The omegas picked up the pace, weaving through small thick trees and stumps. They breached the stream and immediately doused themselves. Tsukishima stretched and yawned, pink tongue rolling from him mouth and sharp white canines glistening. 

“The water looked so refreshing but gawd it’s so cowlldd~” Hinata jittered, teeth clanking against each other, “can it please be summer already! This weather is so sucky blehhh” he whined some more. 

Tsukishima watched him in amusement. Scoffing in agreement, your telling me I hate this weather the most. Mushy gross disgusting fucking slop everywhere makes me wanna puke. 

Both boys hopped out of the steam and shook their coats off, making them fluff up. He never thought such a mysterious place could be so gloomy lookin, who would ever want to live over here? 

Tsukishima’s head shot up ears perked and alert at the sound of a branch cracking. He turned to Hinata and could hear his rapid heart beat. He heard breathing and steps coming closer. Shooting Hinata a fearful look they shot off into the thick woods, slithering as fast as they could over boulders and bushes. Once the thicket started to clear up Tsukishima looked behind him catching a glance at two large wolves right behind them. Both omegas pushed harder to get a greater distance between the wolves, only ending their fate quicker by running into a dead end. Trapped by all sides was rock all around them, there was no way out. Dammit! How could I have been so stupid, especially leading Hinata into this as well. Fuck fuck fuck I should have been more careful. Both omegas were pushed back against the wall, Tsukishima in front of Hinata guarding him. 

The two other wolves where growling lowly, bright yellow eyes piercing at them from the shadows. Their pads fell heavy on the rock and their drool was dripping down by their feet. 

“Well well well, what do we have here?” The muscular brown wolf chomped “a couple of delicious lookin omegas hehehhe” he licked up his drool and stood up higher puffing out his chest to seem more intimidating. 

Tsukishima took a protective stance infront of Hinata, growling loudly, ears tucked back and tail high and bristled in vexation. He stared at the large wolves, anger and distress rolling off him in waves. The large males smelled very earthy, immediately telling the omegas that they where alphas. 

“Look,” the blonde wolf sneered towards his companions direction, “we’ve got a couple of fighters, why don’t you pretty little boys calm down and we will take y’all back to our clan. Treat you real nice and make good use of you.” The male was lustfully gleaming at the two. His friend laughed lowly, starting to step closer to the two. 

Tsukishima’s lips pulled back into a snarl, growling even louder and getting into a fighting stance ready to do anything in his power to protect them both from danger, right behind him Hinata was growling just as loudly. 

The brown alpha jumped trying to get to Hinata. Tsukishima turned and lashed out, biting the alphas ear and pulling him hard away from the omega. In the process he tore the alphas ear off, eyes gleaming blue at the rush of adrenaline pulsing though his body. 

The alpha screeched in pain letting out a loud whimper, blood squirting out of his ear and spraying blood all across the other wolves and rock walls. 

“You little fucker!” The blonde wolf barked. But before proceeding, a loud piercing howl rang across the gorge followed by paws pounding against the ground not too far from them. 

Three new wolves where in view now charging towards the group growling loudly, their coats bushed up in rage. The dominant aroma the alphas gave off quickly faded into fear by the other wolves presence. 

“You are trespassing on Alberta territory! This is against the laws and you’re about to get your throats slashed if you don’t get out of here now!” On of the smaller wolves barked loudly, with the others trailing right behind him. 

The two alphas whimpered and quickly scurried with their tails between their legs into the woods. If the other wolves hadn’t shown up they could have been.. Tsukishima grimaced at the thought, turning toward the other wolves he stayed in his stance still uneasy. Just because those other guys where bad doesn’t mean these wolves might not have bad intentions as well. Tsukishima glared at the others, eyes finally going back to normal from the lack in adrenaline. 

“Don’t come any closer” He growled lowly, spitting the bloody ear from his mouth. He could feel Hinata behind him shuffling suppressing a growl. 

The main leader of the group stepped forward cautiously. Sitting down and trying to look as unintimidating as possible. 

“Excuse me let me introduce myself. My names Tanaka Ryun. Now what you interesting lookin fellas doing on our territory?” He grinned, eyes untrusting but amused. Almost like he’s found a new toy to play with.


End file.
